Ho mandato a fanculo un serial killer
Era l'anno 2006, periodo in cui studiavo all'ASU. Ero fuori sede, per cui affittai un appartamento situato al piano terra nella Baseline, una delle più importanti strade di Phoenix. Questi dettagli sono importanti. Durante l'estate dello stesso anno, Phoenix era macchiata dalla presenza di due serial killers. Uno era il "Phoenix Shooter" che alla fine si rivelò essere un duo che sparava alla prima persona che capitasse, mentre l'altro era noto come "Baseline Killer", un rapitore ed assassino. La loro esistenza smosse l'intera città, tutti parlavano di loro. Apparvero anche alcuni articoli a riguardo nel Time or Newsweek. Ad Agosto, quindi, iniziò il semestre autunnale. Ora, probabilmente già lo saprete, ma a Phoenix fa CALDISSIMO in quel periodo. Per alleviare un po' il calore era mio solito aprire un po' la finestra, in quanto la brezza mattutina era molto piacevole. La serranda la tenevo chiusa per assicurarmi un po' di privacy. Tuttavia, una mattina, un rumore strano mi svegliò. Stava ancora albeggiando, difatti erano ancora le 4:45, e il sole era appena visibile. Il rumore era quello di un picchiettio e sembrava essere fatto volontariamente, ma alla fine pensai che potesse essere un uccellino, o un ramo, o qualcosa di simile. Ignorai il rumore e questo cessò poco dopo. Dopo circa 90 secondi di silenzio, il picchettare riprese, e questa volta ero certa che fosse intenzionale. A questo punto pensai che fosse il mio fidanzato, che per qualche motivo pensava fosse carino farmi scherzi del genere. Decisi di fare la maliziosa e farlo aspettare, ma al tempo stesso mi stavo davvero incavolando: "Come ti permetti di prendermi in giro mentre cerco di dormire! Sarà sicuramente opera sua. Non gliela darò vinta, specialmente dopo che mi ha disturbato mentre dormivo." Il rumore continuò. A un certo punto mi alzai per prendere un bicchere d'acqua, ancora pensando a voler infastidire il mio ragazzo ignorando il suo stupido scherzo. Da quel poco che si vedeva attraverso la serranda, notai del movimento. Mi avvicinai alla finestra per aprire leggermente la serranda, per vedere: Non. Di. Certo. Il. Mio. Fidanzato. Urlai a pieni polmoni: "Ma che CAZZO!?" l'uomo alla finestra sembrò essere colto di sorpresa dalla mia rabbia, ma solo leggermente. Il suo volto rimarrà per sempre scolpito nella mia mente; i suoi occhi in particolare erano quasi inumani. Davvero, non ho idea di come descrivere quegli occhi terrificanti. Sembravano quasi delle sfere nere senza la minima traccia della sclera. Degli occhi da predatore. Quando ho visto delle immagini di Ted Bundy o di Charles Manson, non potevo non associarle al volto del tizio. La sensazione, tuttavia, non è paragonabile a quando provi esperienze del genere di persona. Stava accovacciato. Indossava pantaloni scuri, una maglietta viola scuro, e un cappello, anch'esso scuro, della Nike. Era di carnagione scura - pensai fosse ispanico, ma in seguito realizzai che si trattava di un nero, ma dalla carnagione non troppo scura. (Dopo vi spiego come ho fatto a capire chi fosse) In ogni caso, dopo aver urlato "Ma che CAZZO" mi disse, sussurrando: "Posso parlarti?". Se volete avere un'idea di quanto sentire quella frase sia stato terrificante, ripetete la stessa cosa a voi stessi, susurrando. Anche se è passato tanto tempo, il solo pensarci mi continua a dare gli stessi brividi tutte le volte! Portò in maniera molto subdola le mani all'altezza della vita. Successivamente mi fu riferito che attaccava le sue vittime molto rapidamente, e che probabilmente girava armato. Ora, da qui in poi, tutte le interazioni si saranno svolte nell'arco di 3 secondi. Per qualche motivo, mi tornò in mente Ted Bundy e come adescava le sue vittime fingendo di aver avuto un infortunio. Pensai anche a mia madre, la quale mi ripeté più volte di stare attenta agli sconosciuti - di non aver paura di essere una stronza. I miei ragionamenti in quel momento non furono "calcolati" così accuratamente; piuttosto furono diversi pensieri istantanei utili a risolvere la situazione. Quindi, dopo che lui sussurrò quella frase, gli inveii contro: "Certo che no cazzo, sparisci subito, stronzo!" Infuriata, serrai la finestra. Dopo quegli attimi di follia, mi calmai, pensando che forse avevo esagerato. E se avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto? Ma allora perché picchettava e sussurrava? Era un pazzoide, sicuramente. Ero ancora troppo turbata per tornare a letto, ma trovai il modo per rassenerarmi. Un'oretta più tardi informai la mia coinquilina dell'accaduto, che commentò ironicamente se si trattasse del Baseline Killer... Non appena lo disse, il mio cuore impazzì. La sua faccia era perfettamente uguale alla rappresentazione fatta dalla polizia, appesa DAPPERTUTTO. L'unica differenza è che nei cartelloni in cui era raffigurato egli appariva con i dread, mentre l'uomo alla finestra non ne aveva. Da questo si potrebbe intuire che è pratico nel camuffarsi, e che i dread erano solo parte di una parrucca (rifare la rappresentazione sarebbe stata una bella mossa da parte degli agenti, ma per qualche motivo non lo fecero.) Contattai la polizia di Phoenix, e il detective a cui mi sono rivolto confermò che il modus operandi era lo stesso dell'uomo ricercato. Il sospettato era solito dire qualcosa alla vittima per disorientarla, per poi colpirla di sorpresa. Aggiunse inoltre che probabilmente il mio modo di fare aggressivo l'abbia scoraggiato. L'unica incongruenza era, appunto, riguardo l'etnia. Sebbene fossi convinta che fosse ispanico, il detective mi riferì che molti testimoni lo associavano alla razza nera. Pensai che prima o poi avessero controllato le videocamere di sorveglianza, ma non ebbi conferma da nessuno degli agenti. I miei si spaventarono a morte. Fornirono me e la mia coinquilina di coltelli e spray al pepe. Provammo anche a lasciare l'appartamento, e nel farlo scoprimmo che anche un altro occupante aveva avuto il nostro stesso problema! Non sapevo i dettagli della sua esperienza, fatto sta che questo idiota si girava l'intero complesso cercando una vittima. Purtroppo, per via del contratto, non potemmo lasciare quello stupido complesso, quindi ci trasferimmo in quello del secondo piano, appena sopra quello vecchio. (Nota: i nuovi vicini che affittarono la nostra vecchia casa erano ORRIBILI. Dei drogati del cazzo che ascoltavano Pitbull tutto il giorno e che si facevano guerra lanciandosi coltelli a partire dalle 11 di sera. Ogni tanto pensavo che questi esseri fossero addirittura peggio del serial killer che picchettava alla finestra. Quella residenza probabilmente è maledetta). In ogni caso, il 4 settembre 2006, venne arrestato Mark Goudeau. Non ricevetti tuttavia alcuna chiamata da parte del detective. Quando vidi la sua foto mi sentii nauseata, ma allo stesso tempo sollevata. Era senza dubbio quel tizio alla finestra. Riguardando la foto mi convinsi ancor più che fosse ispanico. Googlatelo se vi interessa. Adesso si trova in Arizona, dove attende la pena di morte. Sua moglie mise in atto un teatrino allo scopo di far capire che la polizia lo stesse accusando ingiustamente. Personalmente, non credo che sia una coincidenza se l'uomo accusato e quello che bussava alla finestra siano la stessa persona. L'altra cosa interessante di questa storia è che all'epoca avevo disturbi alimentari, i quali però sparirono 8 mesi dopo l'accaduto, tramite un lento ma effettivo recupero. Fino a quel momento non avevo mai provato come certe volte la vita può essere meravigliosa se qualcosa, anche la più insignifcante, avresse cambiato gli avvenimenti di quella mattina. Personalmente non riesco a immaginare niente di peggio di un serial killer appena fuori la tua finestra. È successo a me, e se mai dovesse capitarti la stessa cosa, cerca di intimidirlo. Non aver paura di essere rude verso qualcuno che vuole invadere il tuo spazio. Ti può salvare la vita se sei abbastanza coraggioso da affrontare la paura. Fonte Inglese Categoria:Let's not meet